1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling an Internet of things (IOT) device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, recently, due to the development of technologies, a plurality of devices may be connected via a network. The development of IOT technologies allowing a plurality of devices to form a network so as to be connected with each other currently enables the plurality of devices to share mutual information or provide various functions to users using the network.
Thus, a method for easily managing and controlling a plurality of devices, that is, IOT devices, which are able to communicate with each other have been actively researched, and to this end, a method for managing and controlling the IOT devices through a mobile terminal of a user has also been researched.